The present disclosure relates generally to electrical distribution panelboards, and particularly to electrical distribution panelboards with power metering.
The distribution of electrical power is typically managed using distribution enclosures, such as load centers, panelboards, switchboards, and the like, and may include the use of power meters to monitor the usage of the electrical power. Load centers and panelboards are constructed as wall mounted enclosures, while switchboards are constructed as standalone enclosures. When employed, power meters are typically arranged separate from the distribution enclosure, or in the case of switchboards, may be incorporated into the switchboard in a retrofit manner for industrial applications. To advance the technology of electrical power distribution and monitoring, it would beneficial to provide a compact panelboard having metering capability.